Interworkplace anonymous written correspondence
by My Butterfly Reflection
Summary: An interworkplace anonymous written correspondence. Is it really a waste of time, or could it help two people more than they thought possible. 100 word drabble chapters.
1. Sara I

_**Authors Note**_

_I have never:_

_Written a drabble series before._

_I want you to be:_

_Gentle._

_This will probably be a Sara/Nick pairing_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns then all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-Sigh-_

_ENJOY!_

Dear (insert name here),

An inter-workplace anonymous written correspondence, that's what Ecklie calls it. I call it a waste of time.

What's the point of writing anonymous daily notes or letters to someone you're bound to see during shift anyway?

It's supposed to give us someone to talk to, or write to in this case. A confidante, someone to tell things to or ask questions to that we wouldn't normally ask someone face to face.

What a load of bull, but unfortunately it is compulsory.

So here we go.

Sincerely,

Your inter-work place anonymous correspondent.

_**Authors Note**_

_Did you:_

_Like it?_

_Was it:_

_Okay?_

_What do you:_

_Think?_

_Don't forget to:_

_Review._

_Ta hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection_


	2. Nick I

_**Authors Note**_

_I'm going to try and post a new chappie once a day._

_I dunno if it'll happen though,_

_But I'll try._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns then all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-Sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Dear Inter-workplace anonymous correspondent,

I completely agree with you. What's the point, writing these takes up valuable time where we could be working a case, or more importantly sleeping.

I think that Ecklie is just trying to find ways to create dysfunction and, well I have a theory.

That theory is that he likes being hated, likes the ill feelings we all hold for him. It makes him feel good and his head, although I don't know how, swells to accommodate his rising ego.

Don't you agree?

So there we go, we've started.

Sincerely,

Your completely in agreement anonymous correspondent.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Did you:_

_Like it?_

_Was it:_

_Okay?_

_What do you:_

_Think?_

_Don't forget to:_

_Review._

_Ta hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection_


	3. Sara II

_**Authors Note**_

_Another day,_

_Another chapter._

_I hope you like it, and don't forget to check out my other stories._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns then all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Dear completely in agreement anonymous correspondent,

I like that theory. I mean, it really does make sense and I could swear his head does get bigger and bigger with every new problem he creates.

So, how's this correspondence thing going to work then? I write to you one day, you write the next? I think that sounds pretty good. At least that way we only have to write 3 or 4 days a week instead of 7.

Well I must be off now, Grissom's being ever annoying and calling me off for a case.

And just in case **you **are Grissom, I apologise. You're not really **that** annoying.

Sincerely,

Just another case worker.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Did you like it?_

_Is it getting good?_

_Is it a good idea?_

_Please review, tell me what you like, dislike, think could be changed._

_Cheers._

_Ta hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	4. Nick II

_**Authors Note**_

_So, another chappie is up._

_I want to know:_

_Do you think they should find out who the person they are writing to is?_

_Or should I just keep them hanging and give tid bits of info?_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

Dear just another case worker,

It all sounds good to me, I don't think I could be bothered to write you something everyday, no offence.

And NO I am not Grissom, but maybe I shouldn't have said that, I have just narrowed down the people it could be.

But I do understand what you mean by how he is annoying, I go home, I go to sleep and then 15 minutes later my phone rings; I'm needed in for a case.

I however wouldn't change this job for the world, or this team. There's Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Greg, Sofia and Griss. (Wrote them all, didn't want to give you a clue there did I. After all, this is **anonymous**)

So tell me about yourself? Maybe I can work out who you are off my list.

Wait, you are a CSI nightshift aren't you?

Sincerely,

Your wondering who you are correspondent.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Did you like it?_

_Do you think they should find out who the other person is?_

_Or should it stay a secret?_

_Let me know._

_Cheers._

_Ta Hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	5. Sara III

_**Authors Note**_

_Wow! Two chapters in one day._

_What can I say, I must be bored._

_I am on holidays,_

_Maybe that's the reason._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my wondering who I am correspondent,

Yes I do work on nightshift. Always have, always will, I hope. I love nightshift, with the closeness of our group and all the cases that we get.

And thanks for letting me know you aren't Griss. I don't know what I would've done if it was, just think, I insulted my boss, and it could have been to his face. Well kind of.

How lucky am I.

I agree, I wouldn't want to change jobs for the world either, with Catherine, Nick, Greg, Sofia, Sara, Warrick and Griss. (See I can do it to.)

Right, about me, well, I don't know.

What do you want to know?

Sincerely,

Your lucky arse correspondent.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Did you like?_

_Got any ideas of what Sara should tell Nick?_

_Got any tips?_

_Let me know._

_Ta Hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	6. Nick III

_**Authors Note**_

_Wow! Three chapter in one day,_

_And I thought two was good. _

_So, liking it so far?_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my lucky arse correspondent,

Nice name you've got there, and yes I do believe you are lucky I'm not Grissom, I'm lucky I'm not Grissom.

Wow, that came out harsh, let's hope Griss never sees these then.

So, what do I want to know about you? Well I don't know it really depends on what you can tell me without giving you anonymity away.

Not much I'm guessing. I don't think I could tell you much about me without you guessing who I am.

So, we'll leave that question for now shall we?

I'm going to try and guess who you are, are you…

Catherine, Warrick or Sofia?

Well that will sure narrow it down for me. I hope.

Sincerely,

Your guessing correspondent.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So are you liking it so far?_

_Do you want me to update soon?_

_Don't forget to review._

_Ta Hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection. _


	7. Sara IV

_**Authors Note**_

_Another one, yay!_

_I'm sticking to one update a day now, unless I get more reviews, then I may do multiple updates a day. _

_So get reviewing._

SORRY! This was meant to be up on Wednesday but the site wouldn't let me, i aplogise for any inconveniance.

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my guessing correspondent,

You're right; I don't think that I could tell you much without you guessing who I am. Funny about that. We probably already know each other quite well so anything would give it away.

So you want to know if I am Catherine, Warrick or Sofia. Come on, I mean like I'd actually tell you. It's called **anonymous** for a reason.

That would be like ticking them off the list and eventually just leaving yourself with one name. Funny though, I could tell you I'm someone I'm not.

I've had one hell of a week, have you really thought about some of those cases. I don't understand how people can do some of the things they do. Do you understand?

From,

Your confused correspondent.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_As I said up the top, the more reviews the more posts I do a day. _

_SO GET REVIEWING!_

_Ta Hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	8. Nick IV

_**Authors Note**_

_And, here is another one. _

_I'm sorry I'm so far behind, but the stupid thing isn't letting me load documents._

_I've had chapter 7 written and waiting for a few days._

_Sorry for keeping you waiting_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my confused correspondent,

Don't tell me we are actually going to use this inter-workplace anonymous written correspondent thing for what it was meant for?

Ecklie will have a heart attack if he ever finds out…maybe that isn't such a bad thing.

Okay, getting back on topic. Yes, it would be like ticking them of the list, that was my plan, but alas, you have foiled it. Oh well.

And, yes, I understand where you are coming from. It is hard to imagine just what is going through people's minds to make them commit these horrendous crimes, sometimes I wonder how anyone can live, with or without remorse, after they have done something like that. I wouldn't be able to. Maybe that's why I became a CSI, as Grissom likes to say, someone has to speak for the victim.

Why did you become a CSI? Unless of course that will give you away.

From,

Your friendly evidence interpreter.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Review, review, review._

_And I'll update for you._

_Heh, it rhymes._

_Ta Hon._

_My Butterfly Relfection._


	9. Sara V

_**Authors Note**_

_Another one, yay._

_Thanks for all your reviews so far, I really appreciate them._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo and Nicky._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my friendly evidence interpreter,

I love that name, it's very creative.

I'll try and tell you why I became a CSI without giving too much away, I dunno how I'll go though.

I didn't grow up in the best household, but I thought that was the way everyone lived until something changed drastically and I found out that the way I had been living was wrong.

I didn't want anyone to have to go through what I went through, but I don't have any control over that, so I decided I would become a CSI and help the people who weren't as lucky as me, those who didn't get away from it all.

How bout you?

From,

Your CSI team mate.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_I didn't really know what to do for her name,_

_But I thought, well she was being serious for the note so why not make her name show how she is feeling,_

_By being plain, simple and serious._

_Hope you liked it._

_REVIEW!_

_Ta Hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	10. Nick V

_**Authors Note**_

_Another one, yay!_

_And alerts aren't working,_

_Piece of shite –growls-_

_Please review._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo and Nicky._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my CSI team mate,

Wow, I guess that's a real good reason to become a CSI. And you didn't give anything much away except now I think you're a girl because, well I couldn't see Warrick, Nick or Greg becoming a CSI for such an emotionally charged reason.

I think I can tell you my reason without giving too much away, and if I do, oh well.

Both my parents were somehow involved in the law, not telling which side of it though, and they wanted me to do the same as them. I however didn't. I didn't know what I wanted to be. And then like you, something happened in my life, something that shouldn't have, and I decided I wanted to help people.

Plus, I was smart, why put it to waste.

So, when do you want to start guessing who I am?

From,

Your favourite Crime Scene Investigator.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So like? Hate? _

_Please review._

_Ta Hon._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	11. Sara VI

_**Authors Note**_

_Another one, here it goes._

_Going to delve more deeply in to who they are, what they like and stuff like that._

_Got any ideas? I'd like to hear em. _

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo and Nicky._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my favourite Crime Scene Investigator,

Wow, we're kind of alike, i never really thought that anyone became a CSI for a reason similar to mine. Something big i guess influences everyone.

So, which one of my fellow CSI's is my favourite? I bet you could answer that, seeing as all you'd have to do is give me your name, because apparently you're my favourite.

I don't know when I will guess who you are although I know that you're one of the males, which one I'm not sure. Your story just screamed MALE, no offence or anything.

Do you know who I am? If not, when are you going to start guessing?

I say we ask one question per note, so here is mine…

What's your favourite colour?

Mine's green.

From,

Your inquisitive friend.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, what do you think? _

_Anyone got any ideas that they want me to include? I'd be happy to hear them._

_Cheers,_

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	12. Nick VI

_**Authors Note**_

_Another one, yay!_

_It's a bit longer than normal._

_Thanks to all my reviews so far ad all the suggestions for QUESTIONS, keep 'em coming. Thanks._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo and Nicky._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my inquisitive friend,

I know I'm your favourite, because, well because I'm everybody's favourite. And no, I'm not telling you my name…yet.

I don't know who you are, I mean I have a good idea, but I'm not going to start guessing until I am absolutely sure. So you'll have to wait a bit longer.

How is work going, any interesting cases? I've got one that's pushing at my limits, I just, can't imagine why the evidence is telling me what it is, it…just doesn't seem to make any sense. But I guess evidence doesn't lie.

Alright, to answer your question my favourite colour is blue, but dark blue, like the blue of our uniforms. What can I say, it grew on me.

So, green huh, you must be a chick, again me stating the obvious.

Here is my question…If you had 48 hours to live what would you do.

Ta da…and here's my answer.

I would spend time, a few hours, with every one of my friends and everyone I love and make sure they all know how important they are to me. I would work my arse off and just enjoy it all, making sure to do something crazy and interesting enough in my last hours that will insure everyone remembers me.

From,

Your lovable blue lovin' CSI.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Wow! A bit longer than normal._

_I hope you all like it and let me know…_

_I really need some suggestions for QUESTIONS that they can ask each other, preferably ones that wont give who they are away._

_Cheers._

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	13. Sara VII

_**Authors Note**_

_So, here's another one._

_Hope ya like it._

_Got any ideas for it? Let me know._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo or Nicky._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my loveable blue lovin' CSI,

How can you actually like the colour of our uniforms, I mean they're so…well I don't know the word for it, but I hate them.

Work is, well work is work. You see some things that surprise you, some that disgust you and some that just don't do anything, you see these things so often that they just have no effect on you anymore, and that is just sad.

I'm happy to wait a bit longer to find out who you are, I like surprises and suspension. Kind of.

Now, to answer your question…If I had 48 hours to live I would be like you and spend as much time as I could with all those I love. But I would also spend a few hours by myself and prepare myself for what is going to come, whether it's the pain of dieing or the pain of never seeing those I love again. I would also go bungee jumping, but hey, who wouldn't.

My question is. What is your favourite thing about being a CSI?

I like being able to help people who are going through the worst moment of their lives, I like the fact that I make a difference and that no matter what others say I can change lives and emotions.

From,

Your bungee jumping investigator.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, too long? Too good? Too bad?_

_What do you think?_

_Let me know…_

_Cheers,_

_My Butterfly Reflection._


	14. Nick VII

_**Authors Note**_

_So, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and question suggestions so far. _

_Got anymore suggestions? Let me know._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo and Nicky._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my bungee jumping investigator,

Bungee jumping, heck yer, I'd do that with you.

I know what you mean about work though. I surprise myself sometimes, because I prepare myself for the worst when I hear about the crime and then when I see it, it just doesn't effect me. I guess we've been doing this job for so long that we've seen everything.

How long have you been a CSI anyway?

I'm kind of like you, again with similarities, when it comes to my favourite thing about being a CSI, I like the fact that I can make a difference, that I can help people in a way no one else can. I like the fact that I bring justice on behalf of the victim to the murderer or whatever it is. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something, and really I have.

So, my turn to ask a question, alright, we've done favourite thing, what about least favourite thing about being a CSI.

Mine is the fact that sometimes you just can't solve a case; no matter how hard you try there just isn't enough evidence to either prosecute someone or to arrest someone. It pains me to know that there is nothing I can do about. I mean it's not our fault if we don't but sometimes I feel like it is yah know.

Anyway, I best be off, I have a case to solve, tonight should be interesting, two D.B's, a suspected suicide-homicide and a B&E gone wrong, fun fun. Thankfully there is no decomp.

From,

Your decomp hating friend.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_A bit longer than usual but meh._

_So, tell me what you think. I'm lovin all the reviews._

_Cheers,_

_My Butterfly Relfection._


	15. Sara VIII

_**Authors Note**_

_So, another one's up._

_Hope ya'll like it._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but I wish I could have Greggo and Nicky._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my decomp hating friend,

I agree, I'm so glad there was no decomp, I mean eew. Last time I was on a decomp case I couldn't get the smell out for ages, even the lemons wouldn't work.

My case last night was interesting, not original or different, but there was something to it that just struck me as strange, all though most cases we work are.

Now I'm conflicted, should I tell you how long I've been a CSI or not, because it kind of gives me away, so, I'll stick to no just for now.

Want to tell me how long you've been a CSI?

So, anything interesting happening in your life, got a special someone? Ooh, million dollar question, seeing as I know you're male, is your special someone (if you've got one) male or female?

No offence intended.

To answer your question the thing I hate most about being a CSI is the fact that we only see people on the worst day of their lives. And that we come in when you know something horrible has happened, I mean other people just hear about these crimes and stuff on the news or radio or whatever but we see them, experience them and solve them.

Now, my question,

Being the honest law abiding, law enforcement worker that you are (unless you're Greg, but I have a feeling you aren't. Please, correct me if I am wrong) if you found $1000 on the ground would you hand it in or would you slip it in your pocket and spend it on me?

I would hand it in, but hey that's just me. Some people are risk takers, up for a little mischief every once and a while.

From,

Your honest law abiding friend.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Is it just me or do my chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, this one is 296 words and they began as 100 word drabbles. –sigh- oh well. _

_I'm sure you guys don't mind. But please, tell me if I'm wrong, lol._

_Review, please, let me know what you think._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	16. Nick VIII

_**Authors Note**_

_Just saying thanks for all the reviews, I love you all. –hands out cupcakes-_

_Now, could I please have some more question suggestions, I seem to be struggling for ideas. _

_Cheers._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if I did own them, you can just imagine what I'd do with them._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my honest law abiding friend,

Alright, seeing as I really can't get out of it, no I am not Greggo. So cross him off the list. But I dunno, sometimes I wish I was, because he just seems to be so happy and have so much fun all the time. I remember what it was like to be that age. Not that I'm old or anything, don't get me wrong.

It's okay you didn't want to tell me how long you've been a CSI, 'cos I'm not going to tell you either.

I take offence to that question, well no I don't really, I have no problems with you asking me that, as long as you answer that as well. And no, I don't have a significant other, female or otherwise. How bout you?

Nothing really interesting is happening in my life though, just work and stuff. And by stuff I mean nothing.

Have you noticed that our notes keep getting longer, do you reckon we're getting kind-a good at it, you know the communication thing?

We have a lot in common have you realised, nearly every question one of us has asked we've had a similar answer.

Now, the answer to your question, I, like you (see, more in common), would hand it in, although if I did have $1000 of my own money and you're the person I think/hope you are, then yes I would spend it on you.

To my question now…What's the most important thing in your life at the moment? And just because I'm curious, what's your favourite flavour ice-cream?

The most important thing in my life at the moment is my friends, I don't know how I would cope without them, I don't know whether they realise just how much they mean to me, some more than others. AND…dun dun dun…my favourite flavour ice-cream is chocolate-mint swirl, yumm.

From,

Your incredibly similar-to-you friend.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, did you like it?_

_Now, I need more question suggestions, I'm running out of ideas. PLEASE give me some._

_Thanks and Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


	17. Sara IX

_**Authors Note**_

_Well as you'll probably be able to tell when you finish this chapter I am running out of names for my two little note givers. Got any suggestions?_

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if they were mine you could imagine just what I'd do with them._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my incredibly similar-to-me friend,

Cool so that's Grissom and Greg checked off my list, now it's just Warrick and Nicky to go, which one could you be.

I noticed you aren't ticking who I could be off, but I suppose there is only two people so you've got a 50/50 chance of being right when you take a guess.

No I'm not seeing any special someone, male or female. But really, would I tell you if I was. But considering you're either Warrick or Nicky, then yer, I probably would.

I agree with you, we are getting better at the communication thing. How much longer do you reckon Ecklie's gonna play this thing for?

I've got a serious question for you here, if Ecklie were to end this inter-workplace anonymous written correspondence tomorrow or sometime next week would you still want to correspond? Because, to tell you the truth I'm really enjoying this. Are you?

That's sweet that you would, well if I'm who you think I am, (by the way, who do you think I am?) spend $1000 on me.

So to answer your question the most important thing in my life at the moment is, just like you, my friends, but also work. I agree with you when you say you don't know how you'd cope without them because really I don't know how I would either. And in a twisted kind of way we've just told each other just how much we mean to each other.

AND…my favourite ice-cream flavour is boysenberry swirl.

My turn to ask a question,

Do you ever want to have a family?

I do, a husband who respects my line of work and doesn't expect me to give it up to become a housewife or a full time 'at home' mum. I think It'd be nice to have a few kids as well. I don't really know how many.

So, answer back soon.

From,

Your lovely friend and CSI team mate.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, tell me what you think._

_Cheers, My butterfly Reflection_


	18. Nick IX

_**Authors Note**_

_I really need names for my letters, I kind of can't think of any, so they're really lame, lol. _

_Thanks for all your reviews and question ideas, I really appreciate them, even if I don't use them._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if I did own them you could imagine just what I'd do with 'em._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my lovely friend and CSI team mate,

You're right, I'm not ticking you off the list, and it is really like eenie meenie minie moe, Catherine or Sara. Hmmm, but I think I know which one you are.

I think that I would like to continue this communication thing even if Ecklie allows us to give it up. But maybe not just notes, verbal would be good as well, face to face even better. I really enjoy talking to you.

So, seeing as I'm either Nicky or Warrick…did you watch the game last week? Awesome final points, I can't believe they won though, I lost $20. But ah well, a game's a game, a bet's a bet.

This is really freaking me out here man, just how much we've got in common. I wonder if in our 'real' life we know we've got that much in common.

The answer to your question, I think that I would one day like to have a family, certainly one where I don't have to give my job up or anything like that. I'd like to be able to be Husband, Father and CSI all at the one time.

My question. If today was new year, what would your resolution be?

Mine would be that I want to let people know how I feel, speak my mind. I do that a little already, but I want to do it more.

From,

Your speaking his mind CSI buddy.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Now, don't shoot. I know this is a lot shorter but I had trouble writing this today, I have a lot of homework and assignments to concentrate on. BUT I WAS NOT going to give up my once a day chappie thingo._

_So, got a review, let me have it._

_Ciao, My Butterfly Reflection._


	19. Sara X

_**Authors Note**_

_Well it is shorter, but I seem to be running out of ideas._

_Got any hints, suggestions or ideas? Let me know._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if I did own them you can imagine just what I'd do with them._

_-sigh-_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my speaking his mind CSI buddy,

I wouldn't mind if you spoke your mind to me, even if you don't know who I am, you can still talk to me about anything; I just hope you know that. And besides you already think you know who I am, so it should be okay.

No sorry, I didn't watch the game last week, I would have watched it, but I was busy. So, you lost a bet huh? $20, at least it wasn't too much money. I don't normally make a habit of making bets, so tell me who'd you lose the money to?

It's interesting that you were thinking about whether we know we have as much in common in real life as we do in this. Well seeing as you're either Warrick or Nicky I would say that we probably have some idea.

I think it's sweet that you want to be a Husband, Father and CSI. Who ever gets you will be so lucky.

If it was new years I think that my resolution would be that I want to begin and have a serious relationship. I haven't been too lucky in the past, had some problems with creeps.

I want to know just some general things about you, so here are a few things…Favourite song, favourite food, favourite name (boy and girl), favourite animal.

My answers:

My favourite song is 'In the Arms of an Angel' by Sarah McLachlan, my fav food is chocolate (what girl isn't in love with it), my favourite name for a girl is Annabelle and for a boy, Diego AND my favourite animal is a squirrel, they are just so cute and all.

From,

Your chocoholic friend

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_Hope you like it._

_Please Review. I need more question suggestions, please. _

_I seem to be running out of ideas._

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection_


	20. Nick X

_**Authors Note**_

_Ahh, tis the end of the beginning._

_There will be a sequel, so don't worry._

_Please review._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Sorry, not mine, CBS owns them all, but if they were mine you could imagine just what I'd do with them._

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

To my chocoholic friend,

Just a quick note, I'm off to a case.

Aww, shucks, you think I'm sweet. And you're right when you say I think I know who you are. And, after your last note, I'm certain.

To quickly answer your questions…My favourite song is 'Mad world' by Gary Jules. My favourite food is pasta. My fav girl name is Madeline and my fav boy name is Jason. And my favourite animal is a wolf.

Now, sorry this is a quick note, but I'll make it up to you.

So my question now…

Will you, Sara Sidle have dinner with me tomorrow night?

If you say yes, I'll be at the _Pavichio_ with a white rose.

From,

Your secret admirer.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_So, that's the end of this series._

_BUT I CAN PROMISE YOU THIS!_

_I will be starting a sequel, another drabble set of course, but it will be 100 word (cough) normal drabbles, not letters._

_Please Review, got any more ideas? Let me know?_

_Cheers, My Butterfly Reflection._


End file.
